The invention relates to automated datacenter scheduling of applications, and further relates to machine learning techniques.
In datacenter environments, application scheduling using virtual machines is a known technique. In application scheduling using virtual machines, decisions are made regarding which specific computing entity: (i) a certain virtual machine should be instantiated; and/or (ii) an application should be executed.